pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek forum:Pytania i odpowiedzi/@comment-25151043-20140709183555
No więc zauważyłem ze na całym forum było wiele pytań odnośnie tego tematu, a z racji że udało mi się zdobyć ostateczny przedmiot, chciałbym sie podzielić tą wiedzą. No więc najpierw zalecam przeczytanie dokładne działu wikipedi dotyczącej ekwipunku ostatecznego . Tak więc od czego by tu zacząć... no więc interesuje nas przejście poziomu ze smokiem liberą ( są to głębie poniżej grobowca tolerancji dostęp do nich uzyskamy poprzez wybór *śmierci* dla naszego bohatera po pokonaniu arcy pandry) Zacznijmy od wyboru klasy. Najlepszą klasą do łatwego przejścia tego poziomu jest oczywiście znienawidzony przez wszystkich Tondenga z powodu jego obrony i punktów życia. Oczywiście nasz rożowy przyjaciel musi mieć conajmniej 32 poziom. Następnie będziemy potrzebowali dla niego tzw. *Thor Setu*. Jest to zestaw 4 przedmiotów które po połaczeniu razem dadzą naszemu herosowi x2 obrony: - Superunikatowej maczugi - Thora - Unikatowego hełmu - Królieczego hełmu bunnyponna - Superunikatowej tarczy - Tarczy Pandemonium - Superunikatowych naramienników - Naramienniki kronosa Ale już tu nasuwa się pytanie jak i gdzie zdobyć te przedmioty. Nie ma idealnego miejsca gdzie na 100% otrzymamy te przedmioty ale najłatwiejsza metodą jest pokonywanie arcy pandry (tej silniejszej wersji) ponieważ zawsze na koniec otrzymamy diamentową skrzynie na poziomie 29 gdzie bedzię wypadać ekwipunek super unikatowy na poziomie okolo 13-15. Co do hełmu najłatwiej go zdobyć ze złotej skrzyni otrzymanej po misji *bumelant w akcji* bo trwa tylko 3 minuty i zawsze otrzymamy zlotą skrzynię jako nagrodę, aczkolwiek hełm ten jest bardzo pospolity i zdoybcie go nie jest trudne. Kiedy nasza świnka będzie miała już potrzebne przedmioty, przechodzimy do nastepnej niezwykle żmudnej czesci. Musimy naszemu Teterazayowi rozwinąć w pełni(100/100) umiejętnosc klasową pole energetyczne 50%. Najłatwiej zrobić to idąc na jakąkolwiek misje i grając bez przerwy rytm obrony.Możemy użyć dodtakowo 5 umiejętności Ohoroca - niezrównanej małpy. Kiedy zostanie ona maksymalnie rozwinięta zostanie ona *atywowna* na naszym Tontendze. Kolejna rzecz to umiejętności naszego wojownika: Po pierwsze musimy roziwnąc 4 umiejętnosści klasowe aby moc dać maksymalnie duzo umiejętności naszemu przyszłemu poszukiwaczowi. Po rozwinięciu na maks będzie w stanie ustawić 6 umiejętności czyli po koleji: -Niezrównany jeleń (4 umiejętność Cannasaulta) -Mistrz ciosu (4 umiejętność Tontengi) -Obrazenia + (3 umiejętność Grenbura) -Niezrownany wół (5 umiejętność Grenbura) -Zabójca potworów(4 umiejętnosc Cannasulta) -Jezeli masz 32 LVl zalecam niezrównanego jeża (4 umiejętność Allosona), jezeli masz okolo 37-40 polecam natarcie 2 (3 umiejętność pyokoridera) Kiedy bedziemy posiadać już wszytkie potrzebne umiejetności możemy wyruszać na poszukiwanie zielonych itemów. Tak wiec wchodzimy w głębie i ruszamy. Przed każdymi drzwiami wykonujemy mały trik(jest bardzo prosty niech sie nikt nie zrazi) podchodzimy maksymalnie do drzwi aż dalej już nie będzie można i wykonujymy naładownay atak. Nasz Tontenga podskoczy i uruchomi dzwignię a my zwykłym marzszem damy rade przejsć. Potem uruchamiamy nasz tryb bohatera, uruchamiamy podest i wparowujemy naszą armią. zabijamy potworki ( 1,2 hity każdy) i maszerujemy aż do końca.Nastepny krok to szczęśliwe otrzymanie odowiedniej skrzyni na 1 poziomie. TYLKO i wyłącznie wtedy kiedy na KONIEC za drewnianymi drzwiami będzie diamentowa skrzynia na poziomie 26 schodzimy na dół (szansa na takową skrzynie to nie zadne 10% jak pisza zródła bo to nieprawda. jest to około 40 % wg moich obliczen).Kazda próba zejścia bez uprzedniego zdobycia tej skrzyni zakonczy sie brakiem tak upragnionej fioletowej. Więc po zdobyciu 26 lvl diamentowej schodzimy na doł.Tutaj najlepszą techniką przejścia jest podchodznie Hataponem na koncówkę podestu, uruchamianie trybu bohatera i marsz tak aby nasz bohater otrzymał jak najmniej obrazeń więc jeszcze raz: Podchodzimy na koncówkę podestu, wykonujemy jeden atak i idziemy do przodu. I tak wkółko aż do końca. Przeciwnicy nie są silni ale trzeba pilnować rytmu i jeśli uprzednio znaleźlismy 26 lvl diamentowej to teraz mamy okolo 50 : 50 że na koniec będzie upragniona fioletowa. Jednak nie myślcie ze to takie proste ja sam dopiero po 40-50 zdobyłem 1 przedmiot a i tak to raczej duży fart więc nie oczekujcie za wiele, jednak nie nalezy sie zniechęcać. Niektore przedmioty sa naprawde mocne i warto sie pomeczeyc i spedzic troche czasu na farmieniu :) A poza tym z fioletowej skrzyni mozemy uzyskac niezywkle poteżne przedmioty na *G* oraz *Me* wiec warto na nie tez polować. Mam nadzieje ze każdemu sie spodoba i zachęcam do zadawania pytań i komentowania. Pozdrawiam :)